Various systems exist to deliver fluid compositions, such as perfume compositions, into the air by energized (i.e. electrically/battery powered) atomization. In addition, recent attempts have been made to deliver fluid compositions, such as perfume compositions, into the air using microfluidic delivery technology such as thermal and piezo inkjet heads.
When using microfluidic delivery technology to deliver fluid compositions, especially when delivering the fluid compositions into the air, proper fill of the atomized fluid composition into the surrounding space may be important.
One method used to increase room fill includes the use of a fan in combination with a microfluidic delivery device, such a thermal or piezo inkjet head. A fan may be placed on the opposite side of the inkjet head from where the fluid composition is dispensed to help force the fluid composition into the air. However, even with the use of a fan, there is still a need for increased air flow to help deliver the atomized fluid composition into the air with sufficient force to fill a room. Higher powered fans can be to provide increased air flow, but would increase the energy consumption of the device.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a device that delivers atomized fluid composition into the air with sufficient force to fill a room or space with the fluid composition.